Once A Fighter, Always A Fighter
by Kakomine
Summary: Lucy and Juvia are sisters... and escapees from a mysterious asylum obsessed wit training cold-blooded killers. They meet up with a Fiore border patrol, and they save the sisters' life by rescuing them from an unknown fate in the asylum. As the sisters stay with the patrols, they fall in love and make friends, but a mysterious force coming from the asylum is making everyone ominous
1. Runaways and The Patrol

Chapter 1

Lucy and her sister Juvia were speeding through the forest as fast as they could, so their former captors weren't able to recapture them. The two girls had been trapped for as long as they could remember in an asylum. However, this was no ordinary asylum for mental people... it was a secret place designed to raise and train killing machines to create an unbeatable army for who knows what.

Suddenly, and arrow punctured the front of a tree right to the girls' left, so they knew their former captors were gaining.

"Juvia, hold on! I'm gonna speed us up a bit so try not to trip, alright?" Lucy shouted past the wind rushing at their faces.

"Even if Juvia trips, she will continue! Juvia will not give up Lucy's dream of freedom!" Juvia yelled back, ignoring the pain from a wound in her side from an earlier fight.

Lucy glanced behind her, and she cursed. Their pursuers were on their riding lizards, now gaining distance even with Lucy's speed boost.

"Juvia!" Lucy called, "We're gonna have to fight!"

"Hai!" Juvia called back.

The pair stumbled to a jarring stop, panting. The riding Lizards were now 50 feet away... 45... 40... 35...

Lucy drew her swords, and enchanted them with magic poison, while Juvia got into her fighting stance, and drew water out of the trees.

"There they are! Get them! Master wants them back dead or alive!" a rider screamed, who was most likely the head of the group.

Lucy charged, her twin scimitars slashing and stabbing at foes. Some of the weaker soldiers fell immediately to her magical poison, but the rest fought on, their zealousness driving them to the point of being insane with bloodlust. Lucy shook her head, and wondered how people like these ever came into existance.

More and more of the soldiers fell onto the duo, and soon they realized they would be overwhelmed unless some miracle happened and they were saved. Fortunately for Lucy and Juvia, a miracle did come... in the form of a patrol from a foreign country named Fiore.

Just when Lucy fell from all of her cuts, bruises, and broken bones, Juvia screamed her name, and also fell. That's when the patrol managed to arrive.

Lucy faintly heard the sounds of newcomers in her deep fog, but soon she fell unconscious from all the pain and exhaustion.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Once the last maniac soldier was defeated, the patrol quickly surrounded the unconscious sisters. A red-head woman spoke up.

"What should we do about these girls? They're obviously escapees from some sort of asylum, looking at their scars and old bruises," the red-head said (lol rhyme X3).

"I say we should take them back to base camp, Erza. They might be escapees from that secret orginization we've been trying to find for days now," a raven-haired teen said, coolly smirking.

"Wow. I never thought the day would come that I would actually agree with the Ice Princess..." a pink-haired teen chuckled.

"What was that, flame head?"

"Pervert snow cone!"

"Oh, Natsu... Gray... I never knew you guys actually FOUGHT with each other. I always thought you were best friends," the woman called Erza growled with an evil aura surrounding her.

"A-aye! We sure are the greatest friends, right Gray?" the pinkette Natsu stammered.

"Yeah! We were just... agreeing with each other in our own best friend-ish way..." Gray muttered nervously, "Right, Natsu?"

"Aye!"

"Natsu's copying me again..." a blue exceed named Happy sighed.

"Anyway, Natsu, carry the blond girl. Gray, get the other one," Erza commanded, taking control of the situation.

Natsu stared at the blond girl. Pretty didn't even begin to describe her. Her skin was fairly pale, almost transculent, and she had a lot of curve to her body. Her blond hair only added to her beauty. Natsu picked her up gently - bridal style - and he saw a gleaming white necklace on the ground... it looked like real marble, and it would probably sell for a pretty penny, so... 'Why not...?' Natsu thought to himself. He picked up the necklace and stuffed it in his pocket.

As Natsu took the first few steps into running, he noticed how shallow the girl's breathing was, so he called, "Erza! Her breathing's slowing!"

"Give her to Happy then. And Happy?" Erza turned to Happy, who saluted, and said, "Max speed."

"Aye sir!" Happy grabbed the blond with his tail and sped off to base camp.

Natsu watched Happy and the girl until he could no longer see them. A taunting voice snickered, "Oooh, slanty eyes has finally gotten a crush on someone..."

Then... SMACK. Erza's voice seared through Gray, "If Natsu likes someone, don't tease him for it. It takes bravery to fall for someone."

Natsu turned completely red then, and muttered, "It's just a small crush, so w-"

"Nonsense!" Erza huffed, "We celebrate!"

"Oh boy, flame head, look what you did now..."

"Erza, fight me, or stop talking about it!" Natsu yelled.

Erza just shrugged and tromped away toward base camp.

"Wow. Did you just get her to shut up...?" Gray whispered in awe, savoring the absence of Erza's voice.

"Temporarily..."

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Lucy woke up, lunging from her bed panting, already in a fighting stance. She then noticed that someone else was already in the tent - tent? Where was she?! - with her while she was unconscious. It was a guy with... pink... hair...

Lucy burst out laughing, and the guy frowned. "What the hell is so funny, blondie?"

"Oi, watch it pinky. I thought your hair was funny. Gotta problem with that?" Lucy smirked.

"Yes, yes I do have a problem with that... it's not my fault that it's my natural hair color..." the pinkette grumbled.

"Anyway, where's Ju-" Lucy paused and her eyes widened, "You have my swords, bastard! And where's Juvia?!"

"Swords?" the pinkette looked confused until she lunged for the marble necklace in his pocket, and managed to swipe it.

"Oi! I was gonna sell that!"

"Be glad you didn't otherwise I would've torn your spine out and beat you with it, pinky," Lucy growled, "Now... WHERE'S MY SISTER?!"

Lucy charged out of the tent and looked around the camp. It was full of people mozying about.

"JUVIA!" Lucy yelled, "Juvia! Where is she...?"

Suddenly, Lucy spots a raven-haired boy who looked about the age of the pinkette she talked to earlier, holding a blue-haired girl in his arms. Lucy growled and leaped. "JUVIA!"

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Gray was carrying the blue-haired girl into camp. Like he really wanted to, anyway. He wondered about that blond girl. She took out inhuman amounts of those soldiers. The other girl took out almost the same amount. Just what exactly WERE these girls?!

Suddenly, Gray heard an angry, heart-wrenching call. "JUVIA!"

The blond girl smacked into him, causing him to fall and drop the blue-haired girl. She stirred, and and looked at the blond girl. She cried, "Lucy!"

So Lucy was the blond chick's name...

Lucy held out what looked like a marble necklace, and chanted, "Starfall Metria, open!"

The necklace had turned into scimitars... two deadly looking ones. 'Crap.' Gray thought as he got into his fighting stance. By now a huge crowd had gathered around the scene. Lucy charged at him, screaming, "You'll never get us back into that asylum, bastard!"

Gray paused and hesitated... and that would've been the end of him had not the blue-haired chick, probably called Juvia called, "Lucy, wait! He's an ally! He isn't part of the asylum!"

"... EEEEEEEH?!"

**Sup pplz, this is my third story, and I hoped you liked the first chapter! Btw, there will be some Gruvia and Jerza. Please review! I will try to update as fast as possible with my other story and my homework! Gomen...**

**~Kakomine**


	2. Lucy's Unknown Power and Bloodlust

Chapter 2

"W-what?!" Lucy spluttered, "Juvia, they've taken us hostage! It's obvious that this is their camp! How could you say that after all we've been through...?"

"Lucy, face the facts. We're not hostages, they've taken care of us," Juvia said calmly, pointing at Lucy's bandaged wounds.

"How can you trust these people right after you met them, Juvia? You don't understand. I'm leaving," the blond growled, and some blue - flying?! - cat and the pinkette from earlier frowned.

Lucy's two scimitars reverted back to their necklace form, and the girl clasped it around her neck, sprinting out of the camp.

"Lucy!" Juvia wailed, "Come back..."

Gray and Erza looked with pity on the poor blue-haired girl. Her sister, the only one truly closest to her had just left without even saying goodbye.

"She'll come back. Nobody would leave their friends or family members behind," Natsu said with confidence. Juvia didn't feel as good about the situation.

"No. Lucy won't come back. We aren't truly sisters," Juvia whispered, "Our original names were 56290 and 72015. We were cell mates, so we just decided to figure out a plan of freedom, because we never let those mongrels fool us into being their puppets. It took one, long grueling year to put the finishing touches on it and execute our plan. Lucy is too headstrong to trust anybody but me... so she won't come back..."

Everyone was shocked by Juvia's words. The girl hadn't gone into any detail, but the way she said it implied that the asylum was one of the worst places to be.

"We should track her." Erza suddenly came to the blond's defense, "Those maniac soldiers might still be coming for those two, and I wouldn't want anyone to die at their hands."

"I'm all fired up! I wanna be on the first patrol, Erza! Please, please, please? Then can you fi-"

Erza punched Natsu. "Yes, you can be on the first patrol. No, I will not fight. You and Gray do that too much." Said boys shrunk under her Erza-glare.

"A-aye!"

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Lucy had only gone 5 miles since she left the camp. The power-up mage was starting to regret her words to Juvia. Since when did sisters talk like that to each other?!

But she had other, more pressing problems at hand. Lucy was surrounded by those soldiers from the asylum. And they were out for revenge.

Lucy lunged, scoring a hit on a soldier's hamstring, causing him to limp. She changed targets, and moved on to a bulkier man in heavier armor. Quickly, the blond discerned the gaps in the guy's armor, and powered her blades with incineration magic.

"YOU'RE GONNA DIE!" Lucy roared, leaping the 70 foot distance like it was nothing.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

The patrol had been following Natsu, who had caught onto Lucy's scent and was tracking her. The patrol consisted of Happy, Natsu, Juvia, Erza, and Gray. They had been walking for 45 minutes straight, until Juvia said suddenly, "She was here."

Juvia ran into a clearing, with the others following. They all gasped at the gruesome scene in front of them. There were a pile of bodies - asylum soldiers - and they were all partially singed, with blood and gore splattered all around.

"She's gone berserk..." Juvia whispered.

"W-what happened?" Erza demanded, covering her nose from the smell.

Unfazed, Juvia stepped toward the bodies and murmured, "This is only 5 minutes old. She used her incineration spell on her swords and went berserk. When Lucy gets into a bloodlust, there's no stopping her. We better get out of here. Lucy's gonna-"

"Come?" the blond finished herself, stepping from the foilage. When the others tensed, she laughed bitterly. "Yeah, well, I'm not in... that... state anymore. Sorry about earlier, by the way. I get that way after fights."

Juvia just nodded her head, seeming to understand, while the others' sweat was dropping, and they were frozen in shock. Juvia decided to break the ongoing silence.

"So does that mean Lucy will come with Juvia and the others back to camp?" Juvia wondered aloud cautiously.

Lucy hesitated a moment, then murmured, "Yeah, I'll go."

"Yaaaaaay! Now we have someone to pal around with!" Natsu and Happy tackled the poor blond to the ground causing her to "KYAA" in surprise.

"Fight me!" Natsu then said, staring intently at Lucy.

"No thanks..." Lucy's sweat dropped.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Lucy sat at the center of camp, at the outdoor bar. 'Honestly, how do they move this stuff around...?' Lucy wondered silently. She then heard an annoying voice that kept following her around for the past few days.

"Luuuuuucyyyyy! Come on a job with Happy and me!" Natsu pleaded, using his puppy dog eyes.

Lucy laughed. "Alright, pinky. I'll come. But no more pestering me so often," Lucy said, ruffling Natsu's pink hair.

"Aw, ok. And it's Natsu, not pinky, Luigi!"

"It's Lucy! ... Pinky."

Natsu fake sobbed, and Lucy's sweat dropped. This was going to be a long job...

**Hey, fans! Did you like it? I made Natsu a little OoC because he's like, practically in love with Lucy. Btw, review plz!**

**~Kakomine**


	3. NotSoTypical Day

Chapter 3

Lucy groaned and facepalmed. "Why did you have to destroy half of the town, Natsu? Why?" the poor blond moaned pathetically.

"It was awesome! Why can't anyone see the fun of destroying things...?" Natsu replied good-naturedly, "I mean, it's not like the client charged us directly..."

"But I need rent money!" Lucy blurted.

"Eh? You got a place to stay?"

"Yeah. It's 70,000 a month."

"I'm not good at Math," Natsu drawled, "but it doesn't seem that much."

"Monthly, it gets pretty expensive. And I don't want to get caught in debt," Lucy lectured.

"So you say..." Natsu chuckled.

"You're too carefree, you know that?"

As Happy watched their banter with mischievious eyes, he came to one, single conclusion... "You guys llllllllllike each other..."

"We do not!" the two teens in question said, then looked at each other in surprise and blushed.

"So you say..." Happy giggled, mimicking Natsu.

"So anyway... Where's your place?" Natsu asked curiously, "We're in Magnolia."

"Really? That's where my place is," Lucy blurted in surprise.

"Reeeeeeeally? Then we can have sleepovers all the time!" Natsu cheered triumphantly, then using his puppy dog eyes, he asked, "Pleeeease?"

"Ummm... Sure...?"

Unfortunately for Lucy, that would be the worst and best descision she ever made.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

"Well, this is it! It's not much, but it's home for now, at least," Lucy said as they walked through the door.

The living/dining room had a small table in the center, and couches all around the room. The walls were pale pink and had deep green carpet, with a few large windows. There were also some bookcases lining the walls.

The small entourage walked into the kitchen, where Happy and Natsu got very familiar with the refrigerator, as they were staring and drooling at it. Lucy dragged them off to her bedroom, grumbling that they were way too obsessed with food.

Lucy's bedroom was much like the living room, except for the fact that there was one, big window, and there was only one couch, one chair, and a bed.

"This is my room!" Lucy said brightly, flopping on the bed, sighing in exhaustion.

"This is a pretty awesome place!" Natsu said enthusiasticly, jumping on the couch. "I call sleeping here!"

"Hey! I never said you could come over toni... Oh, whatever..." Lucy grumbled, looking at their puppy dog faces.

"I wanna sleep with Lucy! Her bed is comfy!" Happy cried, already curling up, while Lucy just looked on, her sweat dropping at the exceed's antics.

"I think I'm gonna... eat..." Lucy muttered the last part, so even Natsu couldn't hear it. The blond walked out of the room, leaving two curious partners staring after her.

After an hour of trying to sate Natsu's appetite, Happy and Lucy simply gave up and enjoyed their 'rations'.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Lucy was talking with Levy and Wendy when the trio heard a commotion just outside of the bar area. At first, they thought it was another fight brewing until Wendy turned her head and exclaimed, "Look!"

Lucy, Levy, and Wendy stared at the people who had just entered their camp. They were royal guards and were on riding lizards. They were talking with Erza and 'Master' Makarov, but by the looks of their faces, the three girls could tell that the conversation was not going well.

"No. This is completely unacceptable. You will not take one of our own. We do everything in our power to protect this part of Fiore's border, and we do not owe anything to the King. You will not take them," Makarov growled in all seriousness.

"I'm sorry. We were told to take the sisters by force if need be. These were direct orders from His Majesty himself," one of the guards said strictly.

'Master' Makarov nodded sadly and let the guards pass through. Erza gasped in outrage and growled, "How could you? We can't just let those royal bastards have those two! The higher-ups could do something rash!"

The guards dismounted their riding lizards and strode straight to the center of Fairy Tail's base camp. The one who argued with Makarov looked around to see that he had everyone's attention, and then announced, "We are taking 'sisters' Lucy and Juvia."

**Cliffhanger! Don't hate me. ;3 I luv making cliffhangers. Dis is da third chappy of my third story, so gomenesai about the long waits.**

**~Kakomine**


	4. The Games

Chapter 4

"Oi! No one takes my nakama!" Natsu snarled, lighting up his fists. Apparently, he gets very angry when his - wait, his?! - Lucy is taken from him.

"They are found guilty of destroying the top soldier-generating asylum for Fiore's royalty." The guard shrugged. "We will be entering them into The Games."

(Side Note: The Games are like the Hunger Games in a sense. Except for one thing - There is no arena. A contestant has free reign over wherever he/she wishes to go, but the royal guards track him/her. Some contestants will clash, and some will die of infection or hunger. Contestants are not allowed to get medical help, outside combat assistance, or food from restaurants or the like.)

"No way in he-" Natsu was cut off sharply by a scared feminine voice.

"I... I will g-g-go in place of my sister. Take me. Just leave her alone!" Lucy pleaded, kneeling down in front of the guards with a hopeful expression.

"Tch. Fine. Cuff her," the lead guard ordered the others.

"W-what? Lu...cy..." Natsu looked at the girl with a very distraught face.

"L-Luuushy! Don't g-go!" Happy sobbed, clinging to said girl's shirt while the guards were trying to pry him off.

Juvia was silently sobbing through all of this, guilty that she put Lucy through all of this. She wanted to go to those guards and slap the shit out of them.

When Lucy was restrained, one of the guards stuck a needle with green liquid inside into her arm. The level in the needle decreased until it was emptied, and the guards let go.

"I suggest you stop all contact with these people unless you want them to get hurt, lady," a guard stiffly muttered.

Lucy just growled at the guy in response and bolted into the woods after enhancing her speed with her magic. Natsu started after her, but was reatrained by Erza, who just simply shook her head. Instead of keeping to the ground, Happy flew away to Lucy.

"Whaa?! Happy gets to go, but I don't?!" Natsu whined loudly, trying to run.

"Yes. He's an exceed and can get away from sticky situations easily. Or do you wish for me to bash that ito your head?" Erza cracked her knuckles threateningly.

"Aye..."

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Lucy panted. She'd been sprinting for about 6 miles now with her enhanced speed without breaking a sweat. The teen expected all the other contestants to be active during nightfall, when visibility was lowest.

She stopped and rested under a tree, panting. Lucy took off her marble necklace and shifted them into her twin scimitars. She closed her eyes, but left little slits in her eyelids so she could scan the area without having an enemy suspect what the girl was doing.

Suddenly, there was movement in the brush left of Lucy. Already, the teen was forming a plan of attack in her experienced head. Jump up with enhanced muscles, downward uppercut, slice to the left with her right scimitar...

A boy about Lucy's age stumbled out of the bushes, panting. It seems he was running, too. The boy had reddish-black hair, with deep blue-green eyes. His skin was fair, and he looked about 5"5. He noticed Lucy and her scimitars, paled, and took several steps back.

"Tch. Like I'd hurt you. You were forced into these 'Games', too, weren't you?" Lucy snorted, lifting one eyelid lazily.

"U-uh... Yeah. About a day before the huge bulk were entered... which would mean I've been running about three days. You're the last contestant aren't you?" the boy shakily replied, obviously trying to set up a friendly conversation.

"I might be, if what you're saying is true. What magic do you use? Don't lie, I know only mages are entered into The Games," Lucy said, standing up and making her scimitars back into a marble necklace.

"Erm... I use a pretty random and sporadic magic... It's called 'The Blood'." The boy shifted and fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Ew. Creepy. I use Enhancement Magic... Oh how rude of me! By the way, my name is Lucy," Lucy giggled, holding out her hand.

"Ehe... My name's Rex." Rex took her hand, laughed nervously and asked, "I know this is a bit sudden, but will you form a team with me while we're still trapped in The Games?"

"Yeah! I'll probably need all the help I can get, since there might be a few bloodthirsty criminals in our situation, too," Lucy cheered. "We might need to find a tree to sleep in, because if my instincts are right, most of the contestants want to be active by night."

"Definitely."

"So I guess I'll look for some food, since I can activate my magic at will in case I'm attacked. And if I am, I'll send out a burst of magic energy. Follow it, kay?" Lucy instructed.

"Luuuuuushy!"

"... Happy?!" (Lucy's expression: /(OдO)\

"I came to help you! Natsu is very worried. He llllllllikes you..." Happy purred, sitting on Lucy's head.

The poor girl was as red as Erza's hair. "We are not like that! And quit rolling your tongue, stupid cat!"

"Exceed," Happy corrected, sniffing Rex. "Who's that dude? I never though you two-timed, Lucy!"

"Oh, shut up, cat! I was never together with that flame-head in the first place!" Lucy yelled, dislodging Happy from her head and chasing him around.

"Uh... Lucy, shouldn't we be getting to work right about now?" Rex's sweat dropped.

"Oh, right..."

"Aye!"

XxxxxxxxxxxX

"Don't you think this is a bit overboard...?" Lucy's sweat dropped at the sight of their 'shelter'.

It was in the highest tree possible, in the highest branches possible. The wood planks were evenly lined and measured on the walls, floor, and ceiling. There were three beds - two large, one small - with leaves and pieces of moss for the covers and matresses. A table with three chairs added a place to eat. A hidden attic with a window overlooking the whole place topped it all off.

"Yeah, well, don't you think YOU overdid your job?" Rex retorted, crossing his arms.

Lucy had just come back from her hunting trip. She had brought 6 deer, 9 squirrels, and 2 quail. Plus, her hands and swords (which were now a necklace) were bloodied from hitting an artery. Said girl smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, you brought enough food to feed a small army," Happy chimed in, munching on a fish he got who-knows-where.

"Tch. Like I'd feed the annoying cat that teases me about Natsu, perches on my head, and never stops talking!" Lucy's voice got louder with each word she said.

The most amazing thing happened.

Happy shut up.

(My face: :O then O.o then /(OдO)\)

"Finally, the both of you actually SHUT UP!" Rex yelled the last part, throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation.

Lucy facepalmed. "This is gonna be one long Game..." she muttered.

**(3 Month Timeskip)**

Fiore's Magnolia border patrol camp was unusually silent. Why? Because two precious Fairy Tail members disappeared into the government's cruel Games. Gray didn't strip, Erza rarely ate cake and almost never used her Erza-glare anymore, and Natsu... He never got into any fights, never grinnned, and almost never even talked. His crush and best buddy disappeared from him.

Wendy's patrol came back from duty. "Ohaio, minna!" the girl called cheerfully, but only to be greeted by silence. The poor girl sighed. She walked over to Mirajane, who was sulking at the bar instead of rushing out and serving drinks.

"Can I get a glass of water, Mira-chan?" Wendy requested politely.

"Sure, Wendy," Mirajane said softly while smiling sadly. Nearby, Natsu was in one of his frequent depressing moods.

Wendy sighed. "Sometimes I wonder why those royal guards defended that place. I know based on..." Wendy checked on Natsu to make sure he wasn't listening, "... Lucy's description that the place was terrible and cruel."

Unfortunately, Natsu did hear what Wendy said, scowled, and strode off into the forest to vent some of his anger. About a couple of miles in, he punched a tree with his flaming fist, hard. The tree was completely pulverized.

He just wanted his nakama back. Was that too much to ask?

Suddenly, an explosion rocked the ground.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

"Lucy!" Happy yelled, currently carrying an injured Rex by said boy's shoulders.

"Get to the shelter, Happy! I'll be fine!" Lucy yelled back, enhancing her swords with poison, "These criminals are mine!"

Happy sobbed and nodded solemnly. The exceed activated his Max Speed and flew towards their little 'tree house'. Lucy growled determinedly, and studied her opponents.

There were six of them. Apparently, they were once part of a gang's elite group called Oraćion Seis, or 'Prayer Six'. Lucy thought it was a pretty ironic name. One had a giant purple snake entwined around his body, and his hair was a dark burgandy, sticking up a little. He had slightly pointed ears signifying his enhanced hearing, and was wearing a white cloak with what looked like leather combat armor underneath.

He was Lucy's target. HE injured Rex. The others didn't matter now. They were minorities. Lucy added more deadly poison to her swords, greatly decreasing her current magic power. The girl gritted her teeth. The stupid snake-dude shouldn't have messed with her.

Lucy charged, her left sword leading, while her right was kept behind her in case the other Oraćion Seis members started to attack - which they probably would. Snake-boy dodged Lucy's first wild swing, but got cut with the other sword arm. However, this left her right flank undefended.

"Jeez, girly, poison doesn't even affect me," snake-boy smirked, and nodded his head knowingly to her undefended flank.

Lucy's eyes widened, realizing what was about to happen. The fast dude kicked the girl hard on her right side, sending her flying into the nearest tree and toppling it.

That did it for poor Lucy. Her fighting skills were insulted by these things that called themselves people. She coated her scimitars with explosive liquid, unbeknownst to Oraćion Seis.

The girl charged again, and feinted a left-handed swing at the fast dude, earning a grin from him.

"You know that won't hit any of u-" The fast dude's statement was cut off when Lucy drove her right sword into the ground and started to enflame and shake the ground around it.

Lucy smirked. "Explosive stuff. My trump card in impossible situations."

The explosion went off, and Lucy's vision melted into white.

**Sorry about the unbearably short chappies, minna! I've been doing this particular story on my iPod and then e-mailing it to my iPad and posting it there. I hope you enjoyed the chappy. The next Oraćion Seis Lucy chappy is coming out soon, so yeah... Ja ne~!**

**~Kakomine**


End file.
